


How Did We Get Here

by samsaragreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: astradanvers set the premise as: Lena helps Alex with figuring out how to make her dream of being a mother come true. Bonus points if it involves some new medical technology that makes it their baby accidentally.





	How Did We Get Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



> I had to set up their relationship. It had to be right in my mind. Hence the multichapter. Hope you enjoy Merry Christmas

According to Lena it started with the stick incident on Juru.  
“What’s that for?” Lena asked  
“It’s for whatever may be around.” Alex replied holding the stick up.  
“I don’t even know if anything here can get injured. OW.” The slight jab to her solar plexus hurt and took her by surprise.  
“Yeah we’re good.” Was the instant retort as Alex weighted the stick in her hand.  
“This one. I like this one. It’s mine.” Lena watched as Alex walked off with HER stick.  
Arching her brow Lena following in the wake of the incomparable Alex Danvers and Supergirl. Sure Supergirl had the flashy super powers but Alex Danvers was sheer grit and determination. She liked that. She liked it a lot, but Alex was Kara’s sister and having a bit of a crush on your best friends’ sister was a no-no.  
The way that Alex took Ruby under her wing and protected her during the incident at the Luthor manor was another tick in her inappropriate crush. It was safer to be in a relationship with James.  
Except that it wasn’t.  
James wanted to be the protector, a wannabe superhero. His revelation that he was The Guardian was frankly more off putting than anything else. Sure, he was handsome, dressed well and smelled great but something wasn’t sitting right. The sex was okay but she was also good at faking. Years of living as a Luthor had taught her how to fake a smile, a friendship, her own self esteem.  
Only one person had broken through the façade. Fae was still in Ireland a qualified professor now, teaching genetics. Their brief college fling a pleasant memory she told no one except Sam.  
Lena wasn’t sure if it was James’ past relationship (albeit short lived) with Kara or his constant whining either way he was grating on her nerves. She needed a break. She needed to speak with her best friend but Sam was gone now, only Kara remained.  
She knew of Kara’s alter ego but found it much easier to separate the two. As far as she was concerned Supergirl was a bit over the top but her friend Kara was everything she wanted to be. Kara was her friend, Supergirl wasn’t.  
She parked her understated Prius in the visitor parking and rather than using the elevator walked up the four flights of stairs. She had barely moved from her desk all day. L-Corp finance reports taking up all of her time. Lena hoped the wine would alleviate some of the headache she could feel coming on.  
Rapping on the familiar door, she heard scuffling when the door was suddenly opened.  
“Hi Lena.”  
“Alex! Am I interrupting sister night?  
"You’re not interrupting. I just didn’t want to be home alone but Kara’s not here she got called in for some story."  
"What story?"  
“Come in. It seems stupid to be talking in the doorway, where anyone can hear.” Alex gestured her in and strode towards the couch. “I don’t know. Aren’t you her boss?”  
“Not really. I leave the running of Catco to James. I’m just the owner. I have no interest in the media industry. Besides Cat Grant is still the majority shareholder. Her stock is currently on hold in the name of her son. So it doesn’t conflict with her position at the white house.”  
“Ah! Is that wine?” Alex didn’t want to hear about Cat Grant, she got enough of that from Kara.  
“Yes! Shall I get glasses?” Lena began moving towards the cupboards  
A loud rap on the door startled them both.  
“That’ll be the pizza.”  
“Oh no. I don’t eat pizza at this time of night.” Lena had a regiment she could eat what she wanted during the day as long as she exercised but at night no carbs after a certain hour.  
“There’s a salad variety.” Alex deadpanned.  
“A salad pizza?”  
“Sure pineapple is a fruit. Therefore salad pizza. ‘You don’t make friends with salad’.” Alex sing songed. It was obvious from the look on Lena’s face she had no idea what she was talking about.  
“You’ve never watched The Simpsons have you?”  
“I don’t really like reality TV.”  
“Do you live under a rock?”  
"No! I just .. frivolous watching of television was not allowed in The Luthor household. We had to study. Only science was allowed."  
"OH Lena. I’m so sorry. Come on I’ll show you. we’ll watch the ten best epsiodes and you can decide for yourself."  
Alex pulled out the twenty year collection she had bought for Kara as a present.  
"It’s a cartoon!"  
"Yes, it’s a cartoon but it’s a complete satire of just about everything. It’s funny. Trust me."  
It was those words that did it. Lena had a hard time trusting. There was something about Alex (aside from her slight crush) that she did trust.  
Before they knew it they had demolished two pizza’s, the bottle of wine and a good portion of Kara’s mediocre scotch. Lena found herself laughing so hard at the thought provoking show. At one stage she almost snorted wine out her nose. Alex laughed so hard she fell off the couch and collapsed on the floor holding her sides. Which only prompted more laughter.  
“Are you two drunk?” Kara asked. She had flown in through the open window hearing the two in hysterics and completely oblivious to her. She went and got changed for her suit into her comfiest pair of sweat pants and favourite hoodie.  
They both startled which prompted more giggles.  
“When did you get in?”  
“About now.”  
“How was the Catco thing. Alex asked knowing Kara had flown to Washington D.C. to talk with Cat Grant, finally.  
“It was great. Still so much needs to be said though.”  
“I see you introduced Lena to my Simpsons collection.” Kara said crossing her arms. "So who’s your favourite?  
“Lisa.” Lena and Alex replied in unison. To which they both began laughing again.  
Kara rolled her eyes. At least Alex wasn’t moping while semi drunk and Lena looked (for the first time since knowing her) relaxed.  
“Neither of you are going anywhere tonight. Alex, you can sleep in my bed and Lena can have the couch.” Kara said to them both.  
“Can we watch a few more, please?” Lena pleaded while pouting. Kara looking over at Alex who was pulling the same puppy dog expression  
“Fine. But I’m going to bed.” She stated.  
The next morning Kara found both of them asleep on the couch wrapped up in separate blankets on opposite ends of the couch. It seemed her two best friends had found something in common. Kara was relieved. Alex was always a bit wary of Lena and Lena tiptoed around Alex. It was a good thing she decided as she went out to get coffee and pastries before either of them woke up.


End file.
